Your Going To Regret Losing Me
by I-Just-Can't-Get-Enough
Summary: After "Love fades.Mine has." Not being able to handle the heartbreak Rose leaves her old life behind, but what happens when she's forced to come back with two new additions that change everyone's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV:

You would think that being the future gaurdian of Vasilisa Dragomir, your childhood best friend and sister would make your life feel pretty sweet. Wrong. All she ever

worries about is _him _anymore. I was sitting alone in my room staring blanky at the wall. I couln't feel any worse than I did right now. _Love fades. Mine has. _I flinched as

those words flashed thousands of times in my mind. That wasn't even the worse part. The day before we slept together, me thinking that we would always be

together no matter what hapend. Then about an hour ago I got sucked into her head that made my already broken heart begin to bleed again. Lissa and _him_ laying

down in her bed together shoving each others tongue down their thoats.I felt my eyes begin to sting as fresh tears started to make there was down my face. How

many times will I cry over him? Who, you ask. Dimitri Flipping Belikov. I never thought that I wold feel so much pain from him. My lover, my soulmate, my other half. Not

even when he almost left me for Tasha did I feel this bad. I got up from my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom feeling like the weight of the world was one my

shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirrior and almost screamed from my appearance. My usually sun-kissed skin looked as pale as a Moroi's, my usual dark brown

eyes full of life seem to have lost its spark, and my usually brown curls were flat and boring. Looking at myself I knew I coldnt go on like this. I'm Rose Hathaway! I

break hearts not become heart broken ! I quickly turned around and turned on the shower. From this moment on I promise myself that I would never cry over Dimi- _him_

again. If he moved on with his life well hell so could I! after having a well deserved shower I dried off and put on some sexy black lace underwear. I was going to prove

them all wrong. Rose Hathaway is back boys, and she's going to have some fun tonight...


	2. I Caught You

Chapter 2 : I Caught You

RPOV:

I looked through the close in my closet swaying my hips to the song on the radio. "International Love" by Pitbull Ft. Chris Brown was playing as the number one song of the week. I smiled as I found the perfect outfit. It was a black tight dress that showed off all my curves. It eneded about mid thigh and was one shoulder with the sleeve going all the way up to my wrist. I ironed my hair and let it fail straight down my back all the way down to my waist, hmmm I think it's time for a haircut. For my makeup I made my eyes smokey, some eyelinear, blush, and blood red finish off my outfit I put on some gold glittery high-heels, grabbed my purse with my stake inside of it and walked out the door. Living in court didn't provide me with many options to go clubbing but i'm sure I would manage. Walking down the boulavard I saw a buliding with the dull sound of music heard outside with a bunch of moroi and dhampir lined up outside. I smirked and made my way to the line when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Adrain, Eddie, Mia, Christian and _them_ closely behind them. I felt a scowl appear on my face but then dropped it when I remembered the reason I was out of my appartment in the first place. I'm strong enough to move on and i'm going to make that perfectly clear for him tonight. Adrian got to me first and gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheeck. " Little dhampir? What are you doing here, are you keeping tabs on me now?" he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him and his constant flirting, but it did help. " I think you're the one keeping tabs on me Adrian." He smirked and draped an arm around my shouder. " I would be lying if I said i wasn't..." His sentance trailed off as he looked down at me. I laughed and removed his arm from my shoulder to hold his hand." Hi Rose !" I felt my eyes harden as I looked at her. " Princess" I said in a monotone and nodded my head in respect. I felt confusion and hurt come through the bond. How dare she! I'm the one who had to see her and him act like lovers because she can't keep her stupid emotions in check. After everything that I have given up for her and how does she repay me? By kissing him! She isnt anything but a whore who can't keep her manicured nailes on one guy. Everyone was looking at me as if i've grown three heads. In reality? I didn't really care. I turned my hear to Adrian and smiled my well known man-eater smile and I instantly saw his eyes light up, bingo. " Shouldn't we be going inside now, before the line gets too long." He laughed and shook his head in exasperation. " Little D! You actually think we're going to wait in _line?_ Please, i'm an Ivashkov. All we have to do is look amazing and walk on by." He was right, we walked up to the front of the line, flashes out ID's and we were in. The club was full of people dancing, drinking, and having a good time. I was ready to be one of those, I turned to them and smiled brightly. "You guys go find us a table i'm going to be a little busy.." With that said I felt somone one tap me on the shoulder. I spinned around and I swear my eyes almost popped out of my head. Standing in front on me was a dhampir, probably 20 or 21, taller than 6 feet, tan skin, muscled build, the most gorgeous sea blue eyes, and black hair that coverd his eyes. He was definately a sight for sore eyes! " Hey!" he yelled over the music in a british accent and smiled showing a row pearly white teeth. "I'm Blake, would you like to dance?" I smiled as I grabbed his outstreached and made our way to the dance floor. "Dance" by Big Sean and Nicki Minaj was being played and I couldn't help but act a little dirty. I smiled at him wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm going to the little girls room. "Meet me at the bar, okay?" He nodded his head and walked over to the bar. As I walked to the bathroom I thought to myself that maybe I would be able to move on. Then I saw something that made my already fragile heart break once again. Leaning against the wall was Dimitri and Lissa locked in a passionate kiss. Their hands we exploring each other bodies and I couldn't help the little sob that escaped my mouth. Before they had the chance to notice it was me, I turned around and ran back to our table. Forgetting about Blake I tried to make sure I looked as normal as possible. No matter how many promises I make to myslef not to cry or move on from him, I know that I would always love him. As I sat down I looked at my friends all laughing and having a good time. I couldn't help bet feel like the world was out to get me. I looked to the side feeling someones eyes on me and was me with Adrians grass green ones. "Little dhampir, what's wrong? Your auras all over the place and it's completely black. I've never seen you this bad before…." His sentence trieled off as he realized what was the cause of my troubles. He looked around and realized that the both of them were no where to be found . "Oh Rose…" He reached out and wrapped his arms around me. Sometimes I wish I could love Adrian the way he wanted me to, but I knew that would never happened. No matter what Dimitridid to me I knew that he would always hold my heart, wiether he wanted it or not. "Hey Rose are you okay?" I heard someone ask. That was the voice of the _last_ person I wanted to hear. I made sure to put on when I lifted my head from Adrians chest. "Yes princess. I'm perfectly fine." I notice her flinch in surprise. She couldn't understand why I kept acting so distant from her, I almost laughed at my own sick joke. Before she had the chance to reply the music was cut off and you could hear several moans of protest all around the club. "Okay okay calm down!" said a good looking moroi into the microphone. "We just wanted to make an annoucement that we're about to start a kereoke competition so wh-" he was cut off by excited cheering and whistles. Once everyone calmed down he continued. "So whoever wasnts to try come to the stage." I quicklly got up and ran to the stage making sure I was the first one there. The moroi eyes my up and down and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I put on a flirty smile and batted my eyes. "You did say make you way to the stage so here I am." He had to blink a couple times before he was able to anwer, or atleast attempt to. "S-s-s-sure just t-t-tell the DJ the n-name of the song" I winked at him and whispered the name of the song to the DJ. I walked up to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone, I'm Rose." There was a numerous wolf wistles and cheering around the room. "This song is dedicated to the man who broke my heart." The entire crowed screamed "Boo!" and I couldn't help but laugh. I moved my head to the beat of the song as I heard it begin.

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
>Watch me go-go-go-ghost<p>

Now I'm gone in your photograph  
>I bet you wish you could get me back<br>Now I'm stuck in your memory  
>A mistaken identity<p>

What's her name?  
>What's she like?<br>Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

What's her name?  
>What's she like?<br>Do you leave her in the middle of the night?

You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I watch you getting way too close<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear<br>You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I caught you<br>Now I know  
>Now I know why you're never there<br>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
>Just like a go-go-go-ghost<br>Watch me go-go-go-ghost

The only gift that you ever gave  
>Was that you let me just get away<br>I hope I haunt you in every dream  
>And you feel a little misery<p>

What's her name?  
>What's she like?<br>I should warn her that you'll never do her right

All your games  
>All your lies<br>I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind

You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I watch you getting way too close<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear<br>You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I caught you<br>Now I know  
>Now I know why you're never there (Never there)<br>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
>Just like a go-go-go-ghost<br>Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
>Watch me go-go-go-ghost<p>

Now you see me  
>Now you don't<br>You must've thought I'd never go  
>Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul<p>

You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I watch you getting way too close<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear<br>You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I caught you<br>Now I know  
>Now I know why you're never there<br>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
>Just like a go-go-go-ghost<br>Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
>Watch me go-go-go-ghost<br>Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
>Watch me go-go-go-ghost<br>Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
>Watch me go-go-go-ghost<p>

As the song ended everyone went crazy with cheering my name. I glanced at our table and locked eyes with Dimitri. Pain, regret, and guilt were shown through his eyes. Though there was something else. Love? No, it couldn't be, he told me himself his love has faded. I know he got my message, he knew I made my decision. I looked at everyone making sure they were branded into my mind. I was leaving their lives and this time it was for good.


	3. I'm Gone

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR…..**

**SADLY :'(….**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

I sat on my bed with a tear-stained face feeling numb all over. I couldn't help think if that I was doing was right. Am I taking the easy way out? Does this make me a coward? No. I've gone through way too much in my life to call this the easy way out. Where one door closes, another one opens. All my clothes were packed into their rightful suitcases. Now all I had to do was wait for Abe…

_Flashback:_

_After I finished the song I ran all the way to my room ignoring the stares I got. It wasn't every day you see the amazing Rose Hathaway bawling her eyes out. At the moment I didn't give a damn. I ran straight into the bathroom and slid down the wall. I wasn't sure how much more I could handle this. _

_My life always seemed to take a turn in the wrong direction, as if it enjoyed seeing me in an enormous amount of pain. No one could help me. I knew that Adrian would be more than willing, but I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't take away his life for my own comfort. I knew what I had to do. I swallowed my pride and picked up my phone to call the only person I knew that would be able to help me go through this._

"_Abe Mazur" I heard him say into the phone. I couldn't help but let out a cry._

"_Kiz? Is that you?" By that point I was completely sobbing._

"_Baba..." I could speak. "I need your help._

_Flashback End:_

I was sucked out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I felt myself freeze with curiosity and fright. Who would be coming to see me at this hour? I grabbed my stake and slowly made my way to the door. Yeah I know, I'm acting kind of paranoid but you would too if you knew all the freaks that lived at the Royal Court. I slightly pushed door open and pressed my body against the wall behind it. I noticed a tall frame walk into the room and the scent of a familiar aftershave hit me. Once inside I slammed the door and gave him my meanest glare. He turned around wide eyed not expecting me to be hiding behind my door.

"Roz-Rose? What are you doing hiding behind a door?" The sound of his voice made me want to run up to him and never let go, but I couldn't. _Love fades, mine has._

"First, it's Guardian Hathaway to you. Second, it's my room so I can do whatever the hell I want. It's not like it's any of your business anyways."

I thought I saw hurt pass through his eyes, but then he put on his Guardian mask so fast that I couldn't be sure.

"Lissa wanted to know if you're okay. She noticed that you were kind of distant from everyone at the club, so she told me to pass by and check if you were okay."

I felt the little amount of self-control I had left fly out the window. I cannot believe what I was hearing!

"Okay, let me get this straight. The _only _reason you came all the way here was because the _princess _toldyou too? What have you become, some kind of lost puppy now? Oh, that's right because she saved you. She was the one who found out that you could change a Strigoi back in a Dhampir, she was the one broke Victor Dashkov, all time lunatic whose mission is destroying my life, out of jail, because she was the one who was almost killed my Robert Duro, (**A/N: CAN'T REMEMBER HIS NAME RIGHT NOW)** because she was the one who went half way across the world to find you and bring you back! She didn't do anything but put the stake through your heart only because I couldn't! After _everything _I do for you how do you repay me? You don't! You push me aside as if what we had never happened at all, but you know what? I'm reached my limit with all your bullshit Dimitri. Oh, and by the way, make sure you make it clear to _her_ that I wasn't being distant from everyone, just her. And you want to know why, because I got sucked into her head while you two were playing tonsil hockey! You're worse than any other Royal Moroi out there that treats girls like blood whores. So do me a favor and leave before I do something that I might not regret any time in the near future!"

By the end of my speech I was breathing hard and Dimitri was staring at me wide eyed. I felt a little better finally letting out the thoughts that clouded my mind. Then what does he do? He says something that pushes me past my limit for the second time tonight.

"Rose, you didn't do any of that. Lissa was the one who saved me. You have to accept that and stop acting so immature. Have you ever though that I'd prefer Lissa over you because she knows how to act her age and not like a whiny child?"

Before he had the chance to realize what was going on, I pulled me fist back into the hardest fist I have ever made and punched him straight on the nose. I had the satisfaction of hearing a crack. He fell on the floor next to my bed not expecting me to punch him in the face. I watched him as he groaned in pain and I noticed his shirt was covered in blood as he pressed it to his nose. I sighed and slid down the wall just watching him. When did my life suddenly decide to become so complicated? After about fifth-teen minutes the bleeding finally stopped, but you could tell that his nose was broken due to the swelling. He tilted his head back and froze when he noticed my various suitcases on the bed.

"What's going on Rose?" I was really hoping to avoid this question. I was kind of planning on leaving without anyone finding out till I was long gone.

"Just in case that's punch caused your permanent brain damage I'm going to tell you." Even in a situation like this I couldn't stop being sarcastic. "I'm leaving…"

As if on cue my phone rang and I already had a feeling who was calling.

"Hathaway" I said into the receiver never taking my eyes off Dimitri.

"Kiz" I heard my father's voice "I'm at the air strip so whenever you're ready I'm waiting, but please make it this century" I couldn't help but chuckle, her never changes.

"Keep your panties on old man; I'm out the door as we speak."

I hanged up the phone and silently walked toward my bags and without another word and grabbed them and was out the door. As I arrived at the air strip I saw my old man waiting at the end of the strip in one of his usual flashy outfits and a scarf. I couldn't help roll my eyes at his fashion sense. It looks like I'm going to have to start giving the old man some fashion advice. My dad and I had gotten really close since I found out who he was, so when I saw him I couldn't help but give him a huge smile and hug. My messed up life didn't take away the joy of seeing my dad.

He chuckled when I tackled him in a Rose bear hug. He cupped my face in his hands and slowly caressed my face.

"Don't worry Kiz; I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I wasn't in your life for the first eight-teen years, but I do promise I'll be there for you from here on out."

I felt my eyes start to sting from the emotions that were going through my body. Since when did I ever act the over-emotional? I pushed that thought aside and walked on the plane.

"Roza!" I turned around to see Dimitri running up the airstrip until some guardians came and stopped him.

"Roza, please wait! I can explain!" The tears that were threatening to spill earlier streamed down my face as I shook my head. As the doors of the plane closed the last thing I saw was Dimitri being held by guardians. I set down on a chair next to my father and rested my head on his shoulder. I was going through a lot of pain lately and I don't know if it would ever go away…

**Things are starting to heat up in the story huh ! Please review and i'll update the next chapter I already started working on it :) Any ideas will be taken into consideration. **


	4. Shocker of my Life

_Four years later:_

It's been so long since I left the life I was knew behind and it has changed dramatically. I found out that my parents had hid two older siblings from me. I was really hurt at first, but there was nothing I could do about it. Of course that didn't mean that both my mom and dad didn't get a major ear full of my mouth. Aysel, my older sister, was exactly like me except she had fiery red curls like our mother. Together we were a menace to be reckoned with and always had each other's back. Blake, my older brother, was exactly like my mom, red hair and everything, only with dad's dark brown eyes. He was extremely protective of me and Aysel, especially when it came to boys, and can be an ass sometimes but we both knew he meant well.

When I got to my dad's house in Turkey I started to get really sick. Every morning I was vomiting, I began to have weird food cravings, and I was ALWAYS hungry, more than usual though. Abe being the worrisome father that he is had taken, more like forced, me to the hospital where I found out the news that changed my life forever. I was pregnant with twins. I cried for hours not being able to believe what had happened to me. _He _had left me broken hearted, alone, and pregnant.

It was a hard 9 months, but I would never trade it for anything else on Earth. I was blessed with two beautiful girls that helped fill the hole that was left in my heart. Veronika, who was known as Nika for short, was the exact resemblance of Dimitri except with my dark brown eyes. She had my temper and attitude but more self-control. Anastasiya, who was known as Ana for short, looked like me but with Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes that sometimes caused a pain in my chest to look at. She had his calm exterior that made me want to cry sometimes. They were the best of kids that always made me wonder what I did to deserve such angels. Abe, Aysel, and Blake were always there to help me when the girls where to young and became too much of a hassle. I was lying down in bed when my thoughts were interrupted by two four-year-old tornadoes.

"Momma" I heard them say. I chuckled as they both attempted to climb my king sized bed. I reached over and pulled them up on the bed putting their failed attempts to an end. I sat up in bed and looked at my two princesses in their little girl pajamas. How cute!

"Momma, dede says that a vewy important letter came for you." Said Nika **(A/N-Dede: grandpa in Turkish)**

I tried not to laugh at her attempt to try and stay serious as she told me, but it was hard when Ana was next to her trying to do a back flip on my bed.

"Okay you little monsters, let's go see what dede wants." They both jumped off the bed, nearly giving me a heart attack in the process and ran out the room down the stairs. I quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top with some converse before I went after them. What? Just because I'm a mom doesn't mean I can't look nice. I heard the girls talking to Abe in the family room so I decided to make a quick detour to the kitchen to grab some donuts. Mmmm! I still couldn't get enough of them.

"You know, if you keep eating all those donuts…one day you're going to be really fat. It's okay though, it wouldn't stop me from loving you."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. I turned around and smiled as I saw my boyfriend and charge Anthony Badica. He was royal moroi but he really had a heart of gold, pale, obviously, brown hair that covered his amazing sea blue eyes, 6'4 and was really built for a moroi. I tackled him to the floor while giving him a Rose bear hug and a passionate kiss. When we finally separated from each other for so much need air he gave me a sly smile.

"Damn Rose, if I knew I was going to get that type of a welcome back present I should leave more often huh?" The cocky bastard!

I smacked his chest and gave him a playful glare. He thinks he's such an Adonis.

"I don't think so mister! I'd miss your sexy ass too much. How would you expect me to go on with my life?"

He laughed while he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He did things to me that felt like I was with _him _all over again.

"I don't know how it would be, but I do know that I would never want you to find out." He smiled. "Now where are those two little munchkins that I love so much?"

That was like a shock to my system. I forgot that my little monsters said that Abe wanted to talk to me.

"They're in the living room with Abe, Blake and Aysel. Come on let's go before Abe shoots a fire ball up my ass." I laughed at my own joke and grabbed his hand.

I walked into the living room to see my family's faces as if they just heard death news. Aysel looked worried and Blake looked like he was ready to shoot someone while Abe looked….sacred? In his hands he was holding what looked like a letter. Now I was really interested in what was going on. I sat on the floor in front of Abe and grabbed his hands in mines, he didn't even move. Okay now I was REALLY concerned, I've never seen him act this way.

"Baba? What's going on? Are you okay? Do I have to call someone?" I couldn't figure out what to ask, so many things were running through my mind that I couldn't keep up. He looked down at me and cupped my face in his hands. I knew this was going to be really bad.

"Sweetheart, remember that whatever happens we are always here for you no matter what. We've always been here for you and we always will." I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. What could possibly make my mobster of a dad act so scared? He passed me the letter that he had in his hands and I felt my world all but crash down in front of me.

_Dear Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway,_

_Your presence is needed at the Royal Court. Strigoi attacks have been becoming more recent lately and all the help needed is required. It has taken us a long time to find you but now that we have we will not stop at anything to bring you back. You are requested to come as soon as possible along with Guardian Aysel Mazur and Guardian Blake Mazur. Please Rose, I ask you personally that you come and help us. If you decide not to then it would be seen as an act of felony and guardians will come and bring you by force wither you like it or not and be put under immediate watch. Do not try to run. We found you once we will find you again. _

_Her highness, _

_Queen Vasilissa Dragomir. _

I looked at the worried faces of my family before everything went black.


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry I haven't been able to update the story guys! Things have been really hectic with school. We've been having testing lately and between studying and school I haven't had the time to write as often. I haven't given up, I have written a couple of things and I'll update on Saturday! :)**

**Don't give up on me please! **


	6. Life Changing Decision

I slowly began to feel myself regain consciousness, but at the moment that was the least of my problems. I knew that they would find me eventually but I didn't think it would be this soon. I opened my eyes to look into worried sky blue ones. I slowly stood up and wrapped my arms around Anthony's neck. I felt the tears slowly began to build up in my eyes and before I knew it I couldn't stop the sobs that began to rock my body. I was finally happy with my life, I had everything I ever wanted and more and then the past decides to come and knock on the door.

After what felt like hours of crying I finally stopped and let go of Anthony. He gave me a look with his eyes that said "we'll talk later" and all I did was nod my head yes. I looked at Abe and saw determination in his eyes; I smiled knowing that whatever happened he will always be there for me.

"Whatever you want to do Rose, it's you call." I nodded as I looked at Abe. I was a little annoyed he was leaving it up to me, but the rational part of my brain knew that it was up to me. Do we stay here in Turkey or do we go back to Court.

I felt the gaze of my family on me as I thought long and hard about this. We could run away to someplace else like Miami or Arizona, but would that actually stop them? They spent four years trying to track me down, who said they won't do it again. I found my answer when I looked at my little angels, my little miracles. If I could I would destroy ever Strigoi in the world just to make sure they would never be attacked. Their innocent faces were the only thing that made me do what I have to do.

I rubbed my hands on my thighs as I got up from the couch. Doing what I haven't done in years I slipped on my guardian mask and looked everyone in the eyes.

"I suggest you all go pack, we're going to court."

Abe got up, gave me a hug, and walked out of the room, probably going to go pack. Aysel gave an encouraging smile with thumbs up as she walked out the room. Blake on the hand was a little complicated. I know he was mad about my decision, but tried not to show it, even though he was failing horribly. He stopped right outside of the door and spoke to me over his shoulder.

"You better hope I don't do anything. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me…" I couldn't help but chuckle at his threat even though I knew that for me he would do practically anything. His serious face faltered as he heard me laugh and showed me a smile that would make any girl drop to their knees in awe.

"Nika! Ana! Come on little monsters let me help you two pack your clothes." They both ran and grabbed one of his hands each. "Uncle Blake! We could do it ourselves!" said Ana. "Yeah, we're not little girls! We're big, just like mommy."

I smiled, liking the idea that my girls saw me as their role model.

Blake howled with laughter." I don't think that's a good thing girls."

I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. Hey, knowing how to hit a moving target really comes in handy. I smirked when I saw him rub his head and mutter something under his breath.

I turned to Anthony and saw him lying down a little too comfortable on the couch. I raised an eyebrow at him; yes I finally learned how to do it, in a questioning manner.

He gave me a cocky look and made himself more comfortable. "Since I just happen to come from Montana and I haven't unpacked my clothes yet I don't see the point in me moving from here. Besides, I'm very tired and us royals need our rest don't you think so Guardian Hathaway?" He was teasing me, but his royal ass is about to get a real surprise.

"You know I have no idea how long we're going to be there Mr. Badica so you're going to have to help me." I smirked at him as I saw his smile falter. I grabbed his arm and ran with him upstairs to my room.

I took the suitcases out from under the bed and threw them on the edge of the bed. I made myself comfortable on my bed and gave him an innocent look when I saw him raise his eyebrows to look at me curiously.

"Oh, you thought that I was going to help you?" I laughed. "I don't think so Badica! Oh and if it's not too much of a problem could you put the stuff in the bathroom in there too? Thanks babe!" I threw him a kiss and then opened the book that was on my nightstand.

I laughed as I heard him groan as he began to open drawers around the room. He truly was an amazing person.

Hours later I was a nervous wreck sitting on ones of Abe's private jets trying to concentrate on the movie that was currently playing. The girls were in the makeshift beds dreaming of what the usual four-year-old girls usually dream of. I kept telling myself I was doing for them and I was. If it wasn't for them I would never set foot in court again, it has too many horrible memories. I felt myself relax a little as Anthony put my hand in his. He always knew how to make me feel better. Amazing to believe I couldn't stand the sight of him at first.

_Flashback:_

_I've been staying with Abe for about a year when he came, announced might I ad, into my room._

"_Rose, even though I know this probably isn't the right time, I know this will help you move on a little."_

_I was a little worried, seeing as it was Abe I was talking to. Has my life not been badly enough already?_

"_I got you a new charge, Anthony Badica. He's a royal obviously but I swear he's not a bad guy. I'm sure that you'll like him."_

_I felt my anger begin to boil up. I have two kids I need to take care of! How does he expect me to guard someone when I should be looking after my kids! In my anger I didn't notice I stood up from my bed and hauled ass out of my room only to crash into a wall. Wait, that's not a wall. It was a…..body?_

"_Well, well, well. What's a pretty lady like you doing running around crashing into people?"_

_I was getting ready to mouth off the bastard when I got a good look at him. I felt my eyes go wide. He was completely GORGEOUS with his sky blue eyes that you could stare into forever. He had brown hair that I just wanted to run my hands through. He was taller than me probably about 6'3 or 6'4, pale skin, and a moroi. That's when things started to click together._

"_You're Anthony Badica." It didn't come out as a question, more like a statement. Even though I was absolutely affected by his good looks, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing the affect he had on me. _

"_Well of course, who wouldn't know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Care to introduce yourself?" I felt my anger spike up even higher. Why the cocky bastard! Just because he's a royal doesn't mean he can talk like that to me. Sometimes I wonder if my pregnancy hormones made my anger worse…._

"_For your information, my name is Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. Call me Rose if you know what good for you." I gave him my worst death glare, but all he did was give an amused smile. Did he seriously have a death wish?_

"_Ah! You're my new guardian? I must say I am seriously impressed. We will have a good time together Rose." I noticed the double meaning in what he said and was about to say something but I was cut off when he grabbed my hand and kissed it._

_Through my anger I didn't feel the blush creep onto my face. In the back of my mind I kept wondering, why I was acting this way, he's just another stuck of royal! Ugh, I need to go to the gym. "Just make sure you don't get in my way okay?" I walked away, well more like stomped, toward the gym._

"_It was a pleasure meeting you Rose!" I heard the smile in his voice and I couldn't help but keep the smile off my face._

_Flashback End:_

The voice on the intercom sucked me out of my thoughts. "Ladies and gentlemen, buckle up your seat belts as we begin our decent into Royal Court." I looked out the window and was able to see the lights from the royal palace flashing from my seat.

I felt my stomach begin to do flips and I gripped Anthony's hand harder, there was no turning back now.


	7. Why Can't I Just Go Back

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the late update! I've been taken classes over the summer too so everything's been kind of hectic^. ^! So yeah I don't own the characters except for the made up ones. Review please **

I racked my hand through my hair for probably the millionth time tonight as thousands of thoughts ran through my head. I still can't believe I'm actually back in the Royal Court! Whose idea was this in the first place anyways? Oh yeah, mines…

I was shocked out of my thoughts as Anthony walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and towel drying his hair. Was he trying to torture me?

I couldn't help but look at his body in awe. Of course he wasn't seriously built like a Dhampir, but I would have to blind if I said he didn't have a good body.

"See something you like?" Cocky bastard. He would ask me that. Well two can play at that game.

"No. I actually see something I love." Did I say that out loud? From the shock look on his face I guess I actually did. In the past two years that we've been together I've never actually told him directly that I loved him. Did I honestly love him?

Looking at him I knew my answer was obvious. I do love him. He's been with me through everything along with my family. He's taken care of the girls as if they were his own, when I would wake up at night with because of the nightmares, and he doesn't care when someone looks at him with a disproving face just because he's dating his Guardian. I love him...

"Seriously? Rose, please tell me you're not joking" he told me desperately.

I got up from the bed and made my way to him. I look straight into his sky blue eyes and smiled.

"I do love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally figure it out. You know I've been a lot in the past and I was just scared to bring someone else into my heart after all of the stuff that's happened. You shouldn't have to be punished just because I'm damaged goods. I'm so sorry Anthony." I didn't realize I was crying until I heard my voice crack at the end. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his usually vanilla scent. He kissed the top of my forehead and I couldn't help but smile.

I felt his hand go under my chin and slowly pace his lips on mines. It was a sweet soft kiss full of love and I felt that with him by my side I would be able to go through anything.

If only I knew that wasn't going to be the case.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw someone I haven't seen in a long time; Guardian Rose Hathaway. I was dressed in the usual Guardian attire; black slacks, white shirt, black jacket, and my hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Dressed like this I felt like a completely different person, someone that was forced to change who they were.

"What are you wearing?" I jumped into an offensive stance, but stood up when I saw Anthony. I raised my eyebrows at him in a question manner.

"Umm….my guardian uniform? What else am I supposed to wear?" Sometimes I wonder he's kind of slow.

"Well seeing as I'm your charge and you have to pay attention to what I say" I gave him a look "I don't think it would be best if you wear your Guardian uniform. So hurry up and change miss or we're going to be late." He said with a smirk. Sometimes I really just want to jump him and kiss him. I laughed and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, blood red heels, and a long sleeved stripped red and white shirt. I took my hair out of its pony tail and let it fall down to my waist in long waves. I put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss and hurried out the door to meet Anthony. I looked at my phone and noticed I changed in 15 minutes. Hell yeah! New personal best.

When I made it to the lobby of the guest housing I saw everyone was there already waiting for me. My little monsters came and wrapped there little arms around my legs. They looked so cute! Veronika was dressed in jean shorts, converse and a purple shirt with her hair in a ponytail. Anastasiya was in blue skinny jeans, black flats, and a green shirt with a black heart on his, with her hair lose down her back. Who would have thought that the old man can dress up two 5-year-old girls?

"Hey girls! How was staying with grandpa last night?" The little eyes widen in excitement.

"Oh my gosh momma, we had so much fun! We played hide and go seek with grandpa and then we gave him a makeover. He looked so pretty." I noticed at the corner of my eye that Abe was getting really red.

"Really?" I said with a smirk looking at Abe. "It's a shame I got to miss it, maybe next time guys." They were so adorable!

"It's okay momma, I got a picture!" said Nika. I couldn't help but crack up. I can't believe they actually got a picture!

"What? When was this taken! Sweetie, please don't show that to anyone I have a reputation to keep up." Oh, this was just too much! Nika and Ana looked a little confused and then they looked at me.

"Momma, what's a reputation?" Nika asked. I laughed but shook my head.

"Not now girls, we're going to be late." The royal palace was about 5 minutes away from guest housing so we all just decided to walk. As we got closer to the palace I felt myself start to get more and more nervous. Would I be able to handle this? Would I be able to face the two people that broke my heart? I looked up as I felt Anthony grab my hand and squeeze it reassuringly. I also felt the disapproving looks and disgusted stares of other Moroi, but at that point I didn't care.

We made it to the Royal palace and I went straight to the secretary that was outside of the queens' double doors. She didn't even look up from the computer as she talked to me.

"Hello and welcome to the Royal Palace. How may I help you?" She was an old, bird looking Moroi and she's already gotten on my bad side. What? First impressions are very important!

"Yes, I would like to see Queen Vasilissa Dragomir please." I said in the nicest voice I was able to make. As if I actually wanted to go and see the queen. The lady looked up from the computer and sized me up and down. Hell no! I know this chick did not just do that. Does she want to get punched in the face?

"If I may ask, _who_ are _you_?" I felt my arm twitch getting ready to punch her but I restrained myself. Lord please give me the patience I need not to punch this lady in the face. Instead I smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder and leaned closer to her.

"Me? Oh I'm Guardian Hathaway. Guardian _Rose_ Hathaway, now look I received a letter from her majesty to come see her as soon as possible so here I am. So don't make this more complicated than this has to be and just let me in okay?" I ended with a cold glare.

She stared at me with her eyes big as saucers and started nodding her head like a bobble head.

"Ye-ye-yes Guardian Hathaway" she stuttered. "If you can just wait a minute I'll just go speak to her highness." I smiled and leaned away from her. I love it when things go my way.

"Thank you for cooperating with me." She nodded and hurriedly went through the double doors as I watched her in amusement.

"You really know how to leave an impression, don't you Rosie?" I heard Blake tell me from behind.

In a seriously sweet voice, I said " Blake, the next time you call me Rosie we're going to have seriously problems. So unless you want to keep what makes you a man, don't ever call me that again okay?"

He just looked at me and laughed it off, my family were already used to my daily insults. I felt a light tug on my and looked down to see the brown eyes of my little girls. Veronika whispered something in Ana's ear then looked up at me. "Mommy! You look really pretty." I was touched. You want to see Rose Hathaway turn into a blob of mush, just put me in front of my two little monsters. I kneeled down and kissed both of their cheeks. The giggled their little girl laughs and then threw themselves at Anthony.

It wasn't hard for him to catch them since he was so used to them always jumping on him. At the same time the secretary walked up to us as fast as she could. Looks like somebody had a rocket up the ass…

"Ah, Guardian Hathaway! Queen Dragomir will see you know, she looks very excited to speak with you!" I wish I could say the same about me. If I knew that she wouldn't stop looking for me I still would have been home with my REAL family enjoying my new life. I felt a hand on my shoulder and look over it to meet sky blue eyes that carried concern within their depths. I offered a small smile and took his hand in mine. Remember Rose, with him by your side you can do this. I was about to do something that in the past five years I thought I would never do again. I was about to meet the people that broke my heart

Everyone else and I walked through the door to reveal a long hallway with gold double doors located at the end. Walking down the hall way all I wanted to do was turn around and run all the way back to my room in guest housing, but I know that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So what do I do you ask? I bring out my bad ass inner Hathaway and show them that what they did to me has no effect, even though deep inside I know that's a lie. I finally swallowed my pride and knocked on the door.

On the other side I heard the words that I've been dreading to hear since I walked into the Royal Palace " Come in" and walked into my own personal hell.


End file.
